One conventional power converting apparatus is a below-described power converting apparatus for solar power generation which converts DC power fed from a solar battery into AC power with three-phase outputs and delivers this AC power to a three-phase power system of which one phase is grounded, the power converting apparatus being connected to the power system. This power converting apparatus includes an inverter circuit having two sets of series circuits, each including two switching devices, wherein a plurality of capacitors for dividing a DC voltage are connected in series between DC input portions of the inverter circuit, one output line is taken out from a connecting point of the capacitors as one of the three-phase outputs, and two output lines are taken out from intermediate points of the individual sets of switching devices as the other two of the three-phase outputs to configure a half-bridge inverter circuit, and wherein the output line taken out from the connecting point of the capacitors is connected to the aforementioned grounded phase. Further, a DC/DC converter is provided in a stage preceding the half-bridge inverter circuit, and an output of the solar battery is connected to an input of the DC/DC converter. The half-bridge inverter circuit convert the DC voltage into an AC voltage by switching operation (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-103768